In general, personal care articles should comfortably fit the body of a wearer. However, personal care articles must also contain the designed quantity of body exudates and thus must fit properly. Personal care articles generally have tabs at the rear of the personal care article that extend outwardly and secure to a front portion of the article. Such tabs may employ flexible microhook fasteners. When securely fastened to the body of a wearer, some known fastening tabs may be positioned relative tightly against the body of the user. During normal wear, including normal movements of the wearer, microhooks on the tab may contact the skin of the wearer and may respectively irritate the skin of the wearer. This occurs in large part at the edges of the fastening tab, as the tab becomes exposed to the skin when the front panel and rear panel of the personal care article do not entirely cover the skin, or as the user lifts up a leg, moving the panels of the personal care article apart, whereby the skin of the wearer contacts the microhooks. The closer the microhooks are positioned to the side edges of the personal care article, the more likely that the microhooks will contact the user's skin, thus effecting the above described irritation. Thus, some hooks of secured fastening tabs cause red marks on the skin of a wearer. The invention overcomes this problem and improves the relative comfort and securement of the personal care article relative to the body of a user.